


House Training

by curvebreaker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Crying, Dehumanization, Dominant John Egbert, Electroplay, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mentions of the other players, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadist John Egbert, Training, Unreliable Narrator, Victim Blaming, ballbusting, do not repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curvebreaker/pseuds/curvebreaker
Summary: A couple of months in a cock cage, being called an ‘it,’ and having its name taken away was an outright generous punishment. John didn’t even use a spiked cock cage. A stance he would reconsider after this session.Training pets is a lot of hard work and dedication, but John's too much of a good friend to give up on breaking them in. Dave might be having trouble accepting his place but it's nothing that can't be rectified with time to think about what he's done and some ballbusting.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	House Training

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags.

John can’t stop the grin opening on his face as he presses the sole of his sneaker down into the spongy, purpling head of his bitch’s pathetic cock. A firm twist grinds the toy meat into the hard floor and a squeal out of his bitch’s mouth. The little whore must feel like it’s cock is being smeared across concrete, in fact John knows this to be true, he’s made it narrate for him a few times. 

Beneath him, on its knees and hands bound behind its back, his bitch blubbers and keens wordlessly, smart enough not to try and make words with its face cunt. It’s not having nearly as much fun as John but John’s own cock gives a twitch in his jeans at the tears streaming down its face. He’s having a lot of fun and that’s what matters.

Besides, it’s been whining for this all week. Said it would do anything just to get out of the cock cage like it had forgotten the cage was punishment too. John’s teeth grit in a flash of anger as he remembers finding the slut with its bitchdick literally in hand a month ago after coming back early from a player gathering and aims the next stomp for it’s sore, red balls. Another satisfyingly high pitched shriek is torn from his bitch’s throat and mollifies John somewhat. He feels no sympathy at all for his bitch, it knew sluts don’t get to touch themselves or come without permission and planned it anyway behind John’s back. 

A couple of months in a cock cage, being called an ‘it,’ and having its name taken away was an outright generous punishment. John didn’t even use a spiked cock cage. A stance he would reconsider after this session.

So when the little worm began begging to be released from the cage less than a week in, of course John was unimpressed. Little shit didn’t get to skimp punishment through crocodile tears. Though to be fair, it’s not nearly smart enough to do that, probably couldn’t remember the punishment since its head is completely empty except for the come and spit John deposits in it. Still no reason to let it get away with such serious infractions and hence this session of stomp the nuts. He doesn’t let up the pressure and savors his slut’s increasingly loud whine as it’s balls flatten further under John’s boots.

They’re nice boots and John just recently got the treads redone. Fresh new soles are firm rubber with a hard grip. Great for hikes with Jake and Jade. Coincidentally perfect for fucking up junk too. The texture adds some flavor to the suffering.

“Please-“

John’s eyes snap to the whore’s face cunt as it audibly clicks shut in panic. Snot’s making its way into the front cunt along with a fresh new wave of tears. Trying to form people words with its useless face mounted fleshlight? Keeps digging its hole deeper. 

John tuts, “I’m sure I didn’t hear any real people words from this cunt, now, did I?”

It sobs, blinking pretty, teary crimson eyes at him. Just an absolutely pathetic, whimpering mess. John’s dick throbs hard. He’s incredibly tempted to push it past the bitten lips of its top hole but holds back because his bitch needs more stick than carrot right now. The life of a master is difficult. He sighs theatrically. 

In fairness to the bitch, they've been punishing its dick for a few hours now. In fairness to John, it deserved it.

“You’re just a stupid bitch, aren’t you?” he smiles beatifically at the whore, “Not a thought in that empty head of yours. Probably can’t even tell what you did wrong. I bet you’re trying your best, you just can’t grasp the rules.”

It sniffles, face blotchy and red and so ugly it’s almost cute, then nods. Once slowly then again and again frantically like a little bobble head toy.

That display prompts a little smile out of John as he decides how to properly complete his bitch’s punishment. He has no doubts the thing is doing its worthless best to still get out of trouble but he’s sympathetic to how stupid it is. Dogs, he knows from training experience, can’t truly tell right from wrong, merely fear retaliation when they do something they know they’re not supposed to. But enforcing the rules regularly gets well trained pups confident in their place and a happy owner. Bitches are no different.

“It’s okay, pet, we’re almost done here.” 

So he finally lifts his foot from the bitch’s balls, taking time to admire his work while it quietly wheezes in relief. It’s balls are a deep bruised purple from the heavy stomping and it’s floppy dicklet mostly red with a purpling tip. Sweat and some spittle coat its heaving body highlighting the futilely flexing muscles. Abdominals clenched tight from pain, arms and shoulders shaking in their struggle both to break out of its cuffs to protect its worthless genitals and the learned instinct never to deny its master, thighs flexing hard from its cramped kneel. John smiles for real. He has such a good bitch. Much better than a friend. Still needs some training and a firm hand, of course, but he can appreciate such a cute thing. 

Unable to stop himself, John presses his shoe to the purple head one more time and drags it a short way down the stone tiles. The feeling of springy flesh yielding helplessly beneath his shoe isn’t quite as delightful as the accompanying shriek but it’s still satisfying. He nudges the overgrown clit to the side to see if he’s drawn blood. It’s scratched and thoroughly abused but he hadn’t. Well, John’s sure his pet is grateful for that.

“C’mon, bitch.” John turns around and motions for his pet to follow him to the wall-mounted St. Andrew’s Cross.

Not quite a cross, to be honest, has some more attachments to the wood frame, but a nice beauty all the same. Multipurpose. Idly pulls some straps from the rack nearby to prepare then looks down to his side where his prized toy isn’t present. John sighs.

“Hurry up unless you want a lashing too.”

His bitch starts shuffling faster towards him. It’s at an awkward angle with its hands still cuffed behind it turning its customary crawl into a head ducked shuffle. It’s a dumb thing but smart enough to keep on its knees at least. Those training lessons were good for something.

When it reaches him, John bends down to release the links between the cuffs. It rolls its shoulders and arms slightly in freedom but the cuffs themselves remain locked onto the wrists. He graciously allows it a couple of moments to get some feeling back before unceremoniously grabbing and lifting it by the arm to hook its cuff to one end of the cross as it yelps. Enough practice has made the process quick and painless, his bitch more lithe than anything and John can easily hoist it with one arm. For a second it dangles from the single wrist, toes scrabbling through air in the search for floor, before John lifts the other cuff to hook that one too.

John takes his time with securing the next straps while he watches it tremble and sway. With its wrists attached to the very top of the cross, its face is almost at John’s height and its feet dangling in the air. He feels mild disgust at the mix of spit, tears, and snot coating its face even knowing it can’t help it. So gross. 

But the red eyes are as pretty as ever as they keep stealing glances at him before skittering away. The long lashes are emphasized with tears and John feels his heart melt despite how gross the rest of it is. The things he does for his pets.

It only whimpers a bit as he picks up a leg to tie it at the ankle and knee to one of the shoulder height horizontal bars. Without cuffs and with some slack on the straps, the leg can move a back and forth a bare few inches. Enough to struggle futilely and tire itself out. Doing the same with the other leg puts his bitch in a fully exposed position with both arms and legs forming Vs pointing down to the cute, beaten dicklet and testicles.

John takes a moment to step back and appreciate his toy. 

Platinum hair sweat slicked to its skull, red from its face down to its ass, bruised knees, purpling gonads trying to shrivel back into its body, exposed hole that greedily winks under his gaze. Covered in tears and sweat and spit. An absolutely pathetic mess. John’s heart pangs in fondness.

His dick pangs too.

He breathes in deep and lets it out slow while pressing the heel of his palm to the crotch of his jeans. He can get his dick sucked later. His pet might have been bad and needs punishment but ultimately it deserves a good master who will train it properly. Giving it treats when it needs punishment will only confuse the poor thing so John can find another hole for the day. 

To his amusement, he realized his slut’s eyes are focused on his hard on and its hole keeps clenching on and off. Greedy little bitch. Punishment isn’t over and already begging for reward. John sighs internally, it might be too stupid to learn its lesson.

He flicks the swollen balls, “Hey, still got to finish up.” 

John ignores the little squeal as he goes to fetch a nearby rolling cart he’s prepared. Rolls it back over to the cross and parks it right by his bitch’s suspended ass. A tub of wet wipes are on top and he pulls out a few to clean up the swollen genitals. He doesn’t bother being gentle wiping them down, rubs at the bruises and scratches indifferently as he cleans them. In a moment of benevolence he lifts the wipes from its trampled balls to clean its face too. The wipes were already warm from cleaning its abused balls and grow hot as he wipes the worst of the mess from its crying puffy face. John tuts in disgust before tossing the wipes in the trash bin at the bottom of the cart and getting fresh wet wipes to make sure its dicklet and balls are thoroughly clean.

“I think I’ve been too lenient on you, lately,” John says, “You’ve been a very bad slut.”

His bitch whimpers softly as if trying to apologize.

“You’ve been bad but I have to take some blame in letting you get away with so much. So we’re both going to have to try a bit harder now.”

John lifts the next instrument from the tray to eye level for his bitch. It pales when it sees the new cock cage. One of its least favorites: small, metal, and spiked. The cage fits it’s already small dicklet snugly enough to begin with and the little spikes rub the glans raw even flaccid. But getting hard in it will essentially stab them into the already sore marks. It’s one of John’s favorites for his pets.

The bitch opens its mouth the closes it just as fast when John quirks an eyebrow. Good. It can learn.

“Since you’ve proven unable to remember your punishments and why, I decided you should have a constant reminder. Bitches don’t get to touch themselves and bitches don’t get to demand. That shouldn’t be so hard but you’re a bit stupid and need some help.”

A few failed attempts to squeeze on the cage prove difficult with its swollen genitals so John opens the icebox next to the trash to take out an ice pack and wraps it around its bruised cock and balls. The bitch’s entire body jerks and spasms but John pays its little heed in favor of watching bruised balls and a tiny cock try to escape into its body from the cold. Then he squishes them past the rings into the cock cage, firmly pressing the painful, spongy head into the spikes as he locks the rings in place with a padlock a quarter the size of the cage itself. Tiny cage for a tiny cock. John chuckles as he remembers when his bitch thought it was even average sized. And its face when John pulled out his own. 

A little separator forces its balls apart and forward, almost jutting out from the cage obscenely. He’ll give them a little gift in a bit.

John continues laying out the terms, “You’re going to be caged for at least another two months. Every single complaint adds another day, annoy me enough and I’ll add another week. Try and remove it and I’ll make you wish I’ll just cut your cocklet off.” 

He picks up a medium sized butt plug and holds it to the face count which has already opened with tongue extended to wet it. It quickly slobbers around the plug, messing its face up again, and John smiles in approval. Bitches just need some motivation.

“Of course I’ve taken your prior complaints in consideration,” John keeps smiling and watches the apprehension in its face, “You’ll be taken out of the cage once a week for an extended edging and CBT session. Should keep you happy, right?”

With that he shoves the plug into its ass and it yelps an agreeable noise. It had been complaining about being stuck in chastity which led to this punishment but let it not be said John doesn’t listen to it. He doesn’t bother mentioning its prostate milking schedule, it knows it’ll be milked every other week, the same as always for chastity pets. John’s perfected maximizing frustration and minimizing pleasure in milking to make the health bound chore more interesting. It’ll be even more fun watching its cock futilely try to harden only to stab itself into the cage spikes, he’s looking forward to it.

Next John picks up the dildo gag. The ongoing chastity punishment will be on for another two months at least and he knows he’s got to give the toy a break. Their session was long enough that John’s hungry for dinner and the bitch is already leaking tears yet again from the spikes digging into its punished clit meat. 

So John’s kind enough to only use the small dildo attachment.

Only a few inches, will rest with the tip at the back of its mouth but not quite hitting the throat and slim enough that it’ll be a while until its jaw aches. A hole through the fake cock connected to a tube will allow his bitch to drink some water from a bucket if it sucks hard enough. Cum flavored with a prior milking extract, of course. John takes pride in all the little touches. This is basically a treat, despite himself, a little comfort dick for his bitch to suck on. The Lalondes would probably find it hilarious. 

Once again the front cunt opens obediently for him without even an order and John tousles the platinum hair affectionately as he straps in the gag. 

“I’m heading out for the night, going to get dinner and a good lay,” John smirks, gesturing at his mostly soft cock, “Probably be back in the morning maybe. So you’ll have plenty of time to rest and think about how to be a better bitch. But don’t worry, I also got a little something to keep you from getting too bored.” 

And at last John pulls out his final gift from the cart: an E-Stim unit.

His bitch squirms alive on the rack upon seeing it. Legs kicking the two inches they can in their bounds and frantic noises come from behind the dildo gag. Gods he knew he should have used a bigger one.

Annoyed, John swats at the bound balls, “Hey, hey, hey! Calm down, you stupid bitch, stop it!”

A few more firm flicks are given until the dumbass slut finally quiets, still whimpering into the gag but only jerking with each flick to its testicles. John uncharitably squeezes the bigger one between his fingers just to hear it squeal as his thumb digs into the useless meat. Enjoys the hot warmth and firm smoothness of the beaten gonads clenched in his hands as the squeal peaks and trails off.

“You gonna be good now?”

John locks eyes with the bitch and doesn’t let it look away. The crimson irises are almost matched by how red the whites are as they cry freely. It’s pupils are dilated wide in fear and pain. He stares impassively until it nods and only then releases its testicle.

“As I was saying,” he glares, “I know your stupid slut brain can’t handle too much thinking so I got this to help break up the monotony.”

Muttering angrily to himself, John picks up electrode patches and sticks a few of them to the separated balls, one above and one below each testicle. Several more are placed along its trembling thighs and the soles of its feet. After some consideration John smacks one last one onto its taint.

He fiddles with the control box, more for show than anything else, but also making sure the channels and settings were correct. Gives a mild shock to both of its feet in testing and gets a confirming spasm. He’s set it to random with some delay in the first few hours. His bitch will have plenty of time to stew in its mistakes and dread the shocks, probably cry a bit more and struggle itself tired, before succumbing to exhaustion. After about two hours the semi-randomized program will start up, giving shocks of varying intensity to random electrode configurations. Could be a mild kiss to the calf or a taser to the balls. Gives some excitement for the pet to look forward to. 

The only thing purposefully set in is a limit to the top voltage and a couple of mandatory delay periods to give his bitch a chance to rest. Of course John doesn't tell it that, half the fun is watching it struggle to anticipate the next blow, see the funny expressions it makes when it finally collapses only to be rudely awakened after a long period of silence.

Perhaps one day it'll learn to finally, truly submit. 

Realize that the only thing it needs to do is accept whatever its master wants to do to it and be grateful for the attention. That its struggles and petty defiance only hurts it. It'll learn that it doesn't matter that it's stupid and useless and worthless, that it should take comfort in being so completely owned and wanted by a good master anyway, that it'll be so much happier when it accepts its true place at John's feet and not pretending to be a person.

Until then John will work with it to get it to that point of acceptance. It's a lot of work but what kind of friend would he be if he just let it be miserable trying to be something it's not. 

John nods to himself, confident in his mission, and presses a button on the unit to give one nice, powerful shock to his bitch's taint before putting the machine on the two hour delay. His lips curl up watching the toy clench hard around the plug as it tries to jerk away from the electrodes lovingly stuck to it. Luckily they're medical grade and won't come off without a good bit of force even if it had its hands free. 

He leans in to cup his bitch's gagged face, mindful to avoid the drool and speaks soothingly, "I'll be back tomorrow for lunch at the latest. You get some rest and think about how you can do better next time."

More tears make their way down its face as it looks pleadingly at him. John's tempted to give it a kiss since it looks so pitiful but he steels himself against the inclination. Besides, it's pretty nasty and still has its own ball sweat on its face from before. At the last moment it glances back down at his own crotch again before looking back up.

"Aw, worried about me?" John grins, petting its sweat soaked hair, "Don't fret yourself, I can handle it myself. Your brother is always good for throat fuck and has been a good boy lately. He'll be happy to hear how you're doing, I'm sure, training was hard for him too but he pushed through."

With that John draws back and takes one last look at the beautiful display in front of him. His pretty pet strung up like a doll from the cross while fully exposed. He does one last check of the electrodes lined across its legs and crotch and taps the butt plug a few times. Says goodbye to its little clit too, running a nail down the sore cocklet meat bulging from the bars of the tiny spiked cage and pinches its testicles one last time. He takes out his phone to snap a few pictures, getting some nice shots of the full set up and closer ones of its face and bound genitals. One day it'll be nice to look back at this time and laugh at how much it struggled so stupidly. And in the more immediate future John can get off to it while he's being sucked.

Only when he reaches the door of the playroom does John realize his pet's still sobbing. It bursts twin spikes of annoyance and heat down his stomach. Might as well give it a little something to hope for.

John looks over his shoulder from the doorway, "If you're good, maybe we can think again about letting you have a name again when I get back, okay, toy? Be good and goodnight."

And with that he turns off the lights and closes the door.

Back in the stairwell out the playroom is still dimly lit by the late summer sun and so peacefully quiet. As much as John loves the sounds his bitches make, there's a reason he soundproofed the playroom. The lack of outside light is more a side effect of having the room underground. 

Behind him the door auto-locks and he marches up the stairs, checking his phone. The pictures he just took are sorted into the DS1 album of his pet photos. Glances at the camera feeds, confirming the night vision cameras are still working and recording the feed live from his playroom. He doubts anything will happen, but good to be safe and have a backup entertainment to boot. Finally sends off some late texts.

To Jane:  _ sorry, leaving the house a bit late, had trouble with the dog, you know how it is. can't wait to try your new roast pork recipe! the last one was good too, you're too harsh on yourself :B _

To Dirk:  _ hey you're coming to janes tonight too, right? bring your gear and you can show me some old tricks like old times. got some updates on dave too :D _


End file.
